La máquina perfecta
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: A-17 reflexiona acerca de los sucesos que pasó hasta haber matado a Cell, todo, alrededor de un individuo que cambió su forma de ver las cosas, e incluso, su vida. Advertencia: YAOI
1. Un cuerpo frío

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y la Toei._

* * *

La máquina perfecta

Al comienzo, cuando lo vi por primera vez, quedé impresionado. Era un frío robot, alto, fuerte, hábil, un ser casi indestructible, capaz de llevar a cabo nuestra venganza con relativa facilidad. Pensé que este ser, creado solo de metal y carente de debilidades humanas como Dieciocho y yo, sería el más sanguinario de los nuestros. Pero el doctor Gero olvidó una cosa, confió ciegamente en que, al nacer solo de piezas robóticas, este sería la máquina de matar más grande que hubiera conocido, pero estaba equivocado.

Debo admitir que fue una decepción en un principio, mirándolo con tan pocas ganas de matar, sin ganas de divertirse ni hacer nada más que aniquilar a Goku, pero ni para eso tenía prisa o el interés suficiente como para atacar en su momento vulnerable. Era aburridísimo viajar en auto con él, detenernos en ciudades y que él ni se tomara la molestia de bajar de su auto. Mentiría si digo que me irritaba, en aquel entonces me daba exactamente lo mismo. Yo me estaba divirtiendo.

Dieciocho insistía en hablarle durante nuestros largos trayectos en la furgoneta, pero "el hombre silencioso", como solíamos llamarlo entre nosotros, se limitaba a asentir o contestar brevemente, a penas y conocía su voz. No lo entendía, pero creí que su falta de entusiasmo hacía la destrucción, matanza y "diversión" era porque su falta de humanidad también le arrebata cosas triviales como esas, y que vivía siendo simplemente eso que era, un frío robot.

Un día, mientras avanzábamos sin ningún rumbo en aparente, Dieciocho pidió que paráramos repentinamente, qué estaba aburrida del coche y tenía ganas de estirar las piernas y destruir un poco. Paré el auto en la orilla de una carretera, a mitad de la nada, rodeados únicamente por animales y vegetación. Decidí, entonces, quedarme cerca de la furgoneta, mientras mi hermana caminaba buscando que cosa hacer.

Para mi sorpresa Dieciséis se unió a mí, bajando del auto después de que pensé que se había quedado pegado a él de alguna manera. Decidí no decir nada, observándolo de reojo mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados recargado en el cofre. Fue ahí, siendo uno de los primeros días de haberlo visto, que miré en su rostro inexpresivo algo similar a la felicidad, en realidad, estaba sonriendo, parecía encantado. Los animales se acercaban a él, y Dieciséis los acariciaba y aceptaba como si no tuviera en cuenta su nivel de destrucción. Cómo si olvidara que no era más que un arma destructiva. Arrugué el entrecejo, ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Si era un robot y no había dentro de si las trivialidades humanas, eso significaba que tampoco podía admirar, sentir, querer, amar… ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

Un ave, escandalosa, se acercó a él, posándose sobre una rama de un frondoso árbol, el cual, brindaba de sombra a Dieciséis, quién quedó perplejo ante su belleza. Era absurdo, sólo era un estúpido pájaro, ¿Qué tanto podía haber en él? Mostró una sonrisa, feliz y sincera, y mi mano se movió en impulso ante aquella escena. La rama cayó calcina después de que, con una energía de Ki, calcinara al animal de una vez por todas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – reclamó ofendido, girándose para clavar su dura mirada en contra mía. Me sorprendió el hecho de que, de las primeras veces que me hablaba, fuera para lloriquear por un ave insignificante.

-Era escandalosa, sólo la hice callar de una vez…- frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta, y mostré una sonrisa de satisfacción ante aquello. –Además, ¿Qué tanto le ves? – pregunté, pero él sólo se dio la vuelta, subiendo al auto un momento después, colocándose en el suelo cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. –Vamos, no puedes enojarte por eso… hemos matado miles…- argumenté, colocándome frente a la puerta abierta.

-No me molesta el hecho de que la hayas matado – me dijo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. –Lo que no me gusta es el hecho de que tú no puedas verla – agregó, pero yo no entendí a qué se refería, así que me quedé fijo en él. –Me parece inaudito que tú no puedas ver al ave como yo, que para ti sea insignificante… al final, eres igual a ellos…- abrió finalmente sus ojos grises, mirándome como si esperara una gran reacción ante aquello.

-¿Igual a ellos? ¿Quiénes ellos? – cuestioné, cruzándome de brazos y mostrando ese lado arrogante que crece en mi naturalmente.

-Al final de cuentas, sigues siendo un humano, Diecisiete…- me dijo, y por supuesto que me enfadé aquel día. Para mí, en mi mente repleta de prejuicios y superioridad, en donde me creí un ser invisible más allá de los dioses, ser rebajado a un humano, como alguna vez lo fui, era humillante.

El viaje duró días enteros, incluso he olvidado ya el tiempo que pasamos vagando como loco por las carreteras, destruyendo y disfrutando de lo que nuestra fuerza nos daba acceso, pero en cada uno de ellos, había algo nuevo que distinguía de Dieciséis, cuando matábamos gente, él jamás se inmutaba, en realidad, parecía que aquello le daba exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo, cuando algún animal quedaba desprotegido ante nuestros ataques, parecía alterarse en demasía, más si este sufría de alguna forma.

-Hey, Dieciséis, mira esto…- dije un día, atreviéndome al más loco experimento, deseando internamente ver una reacción. Él me miró, y yo le mostré un gato que tendía de mi mano, llamando su atención de inmediato. Tomé una de sus patas, retorciéndola a un sentido, siendo abrumado por el estruendo de dolor del animal.

No me di cuenta del momento en que el gato había escapado de mis manos, ni el segundo en que Dieciséis estaba a más de diez metros de mí, tratando de enderezar el miembro del animal y sacándolo del campo de batalla. – ¿Qué se supone que pretendías con eso, Diecisiete? – preguntó Dieciocho, colocando sus manos en las caderas, atenta a la imagen frente a nosotros.

-Fácil, mirar la reacción de este gigante… patético, ¿Cómo se compadece por eso? ¿Qué hay de interesante en los animales y en la naturaleza? Todo es la misma escoria…- Dieciocho se encogió de hombros, pero Dieciséis me miró desde la orilla de su ojo, esperaba que lo hiciera con odio, con rabia, con ganas de golpearme y despedazarme, y quizá tendríamos un duelo interesante. Pero no fue así, me miró como si tuviera lastima, como si fuera yo la criatura indefensa.

Solté un gruñido ante eso, abriendo la puerta del conductor y subiéndome, decidiendo esperar fuera de aquella ridícula escena. Mirarlo así, sintiendo lastima y adoración por algo más que no fuera la guerra me revolvía, ¿Por qué rayos estaba desperdiciando tanto potencial en arreglar la pata de un estúpido gato? ¿Por qué me veía como si yo fuera el del error cuando era él quien al parecer no conocía su lugar? A través del espejo retrovisor los vi esa tarde, incluso Dieciocho terminó por compadecerse del gato y entre los dos le recuperaron la pata, recuerdo los ojos de Dieciséis mirarme de esa misma manera más de una vez, descubriendo mi mirada la cual disimulaba en la lejanía.

Para nuestra desgracia, nuestro camino no fue bien, Goku no estaba en su casa y el tiempo que gastamos yendo hasta ahí había sido en vano, estábamos conscientes de que Dieciséis sabía la ubicación exacta del paradero de ese tipo, pero él no quería compartirlo, ni nosotros teníamos la prisa de averiguar, así que nos movimos de nuevo.

Parecía que las cosas no estaban de nuestro lado, pues "El hombre silencioso" habló, informándonos que una gran energía se había desatado, que era bastante peligrosa y que debíamos movernos, rápido, y por extraño para nosotros, sugería huir. Paramos en otro sitio después, otro bosque en donde los tres decidimos tomar un descanso y pensar con calma que sería lo que haríamos, pues la insistencia de peligro del robot era mucha.

-Voy a caminar, estoy harto de esto…- dije, alejándome de los otros dos, abriéndome paso entre los árboles y maleza, hasta dar con un claro donde decidí sentarme.

-No pueden arriesgarse…- su voz me sacó de mi relajación, y solté una maldición en voz baja.

-Es absurdo lo que dices… y lo que él dice, es imposible que sea más fuerte que nosotros…- aseguré, esperando que con eso se calmara y se marchara de ahí de una vez.

-No lo es, todo eso es una trampa… y lo sabes, los absorberá y todo terminará de la peor forma, debes escucharme…- giré mi cabeza a un lado, mirándolo con desdén, ¿Desde cuándo me decían a mí que hacer?

-Me sorprende que pienses así, siendo consiente de tu fuerza y de la nuestra, ¿De verdad crees que podrá contra los tres? Incluso yo solo podría vencerlo… - aseguré, pues todo ese rollo de Cell me venía dando risa.

-Se los dije una vez, tengo un radar de fuerza, y no estoy bromeando cuando les digo que ese tipo es fuerte, no podremos contra él… - solté una sonrisa socarrona, mirando de nuevo a la lejanía frente a mí.

-Tranquilo, lo mataremos, aniquilaremos a Goku y el mundo será nuestro, todo va a estar bien – Ahora fue el turno de él para reírse, solo que su risa fue sarcástica, apagada, como si mi afirmación le resultara tan estúpida que daba gracia.

-¿Y tú crees que si hacemos eso todo va a estar bien? – inquirió, y fruncí el ceño pensando sus palabras.

-Bueno, para nosotros sí…- volví a sonreír, saboreando el momento en que el planeta estuviera al fin libre de esas molestosas moscas.

-¿Y para lo demás? Diecisiete, ¿estás seguro de que quieres vivir en un mundo vacío? Ahora incluso la idea de matar a Goku me parece absurda…- su afirmación me hizo voltear a verlo descolocado, dudando de mi capacidad auditiva por un momento.

-¿Te parece absurdo? Pero esa es tu misión, para eso fuiste creado, para vengarte… al igual que nosotros…- Se acercó a mí, hasta estar parado a mi lado, fijo en el mismo punto en el horizonte.

-¿Y de que te vas a vengar, Diecisiete? ¿Qué te ha hecho Goku a ti? – sus ojos, fríos, me miraron, esperando una respuesta que él bien conocía.

-Sabes que el Dr. Gero nos almacenó esa información, para vengarnos en su nombre…- expliqué, como si el otro fuera ignorante de eso.

-¿Para cumplir con la absurda venganza de un viejo que ya ni siquiera está vivo? Sabes por qué el Dr. Gero quería vengarse de Goku, ¿No? Por qué fastidió sus planes de gobernar el mundo junto con la Red Ribon y salvó al planeta de su ejército de locos… dímelo, Diecisiete, ¿Goku merece ser castigado por eso? – arrugué el entrecejo, y me vi de nuevo como aquellas veces que despertaba asustado y el maldito viejo nos regañaba diciéndonos que aún no estábamos listos. Me sentí usado. Manipulado y arrojado a un destino que no me correspondía.

-Tal vez no lo merezca, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta verlo morir…- Y era cierto, aunque en el fondo mi cerebro estaba convencido por otros argumentos. –No me interesa lo que le pase a este planeta después…- Dieciséis se giró levemente a mí, mostrando una vez más aquella mirada llena de lastima, incluso de compasión o ternura… ¡No estaba muriendo ni en un error!

-Siento lastima por ti…- abrí los ojos al límite al escuchar aquella afirmación a mis suposiciones. –Vives como ellos, Diecisiete, tener partes robóticas no te libra de ser un humano… y eso es bastante triste…- Me levanté de inmediato, enfrentándolo con ojos fieros ante aquello.

-¡Yo no soy un humano! ¡En todo caso, el que más parece humano aquí eres tú! – grité con fastidio, levantando un dedo en el aire señalándolo acusador. -¡Eres tú el que quiere salvar la tierra! ¡Acariciar y convivir con los animales! ¡Avanzar por los prados y los campos apreciando su "belleza"! ¡Amando todo lo natural! ¡Eres más humano que robot! – Dieciséis se mantuvo en silencio ante mis reclamos, escuchándolos sin siquiera cambiar su expresión. Me miró, angostando sus ojos, y supe que tendría un buen argumento para justificarse.

-Ser humano no significa nada de eso, en realidad, ser humano significa todo lo contrario. Los habitantes de este planeta, se han olvidado de eso, son egoístas y crueles, descuidan y no valoran lo bello de este mundo… ellos han ignorado ya que tan bueno es este planeta, se encierran en sí mismos y no ven más allá, no escuchan más allá… no valoran nada. –Sus ojos se movieron alrededor, como si mostrara lo que acaba de decir. –Son destructores, crueles, envidiosos, egoístas, mentirosos, cobardes… se matan unos a los otros en guerras absurdas, sin importarles lo que puedan dañar en su paso, destruyen su hogar sin pensarlo… ser humano no es ser como yo…- detuvo sus ojos en mí, y yo no caía en cuanta de que lo que decía era cierto. –El Dr. Gero me hizo un robot completo, quitándome todos aquellos sentimientos humanos, creyendo así, que yo sería el más vil de los asesinos. Pero se equivocó, al no poner nada humano en mí, me libero de todas aquellas atrocidades… no soy humano, soy alguien que sabe apreciar mejor lo que ellos consideran insignificante… - se giró, mostrándome su ancha espalda. –No podemos dejar que esto muera, si Cell se apodera de ustedes, no solo la tierra morirá, terminará por explotar la galaxia entera… -

-¡He dicho que no podrá matarnos y si lo hace, no me interesa que le pase a este planeta! – exclamé, tratando inútilmente de convencerme a mí mismo, tratando de persuadirlo a él, tratando de que no me sintiera tan imbécil, tratando de aparentar que seguía sin importarme.

-¡Mira atentamente, Diecisiete! – Fue más rápido que yo, y cuando me percaté, sus brazos me sostenían fuertemente desde atrás, agarrando mi cara para obligarme a ver al frente. Mis pies flotaban del piso, colgando desde su altura y sin posibilidades de zafarme de su agarre. –Escucha lo que el bosque te dice, lo que el viento susurra, lo que este planeta te pide… siéntelo, Diecisiete… es importante que lo hagas…- me sacudí, y a la brevedad, el abrió su abrazo liberándome.

-¿A quién le interesa que lo haga? – pregunté, girándome y colocándome en posición de pelea.

-A mi…- dijo, y las ganas de pelear se me fueron, reemplazadas por esas ganas de vomitar. ¿A él que demonios podría importarle lo que yo piense? Chirreando los dientes, pasé por su lado de regreso a la furgoneta.

Pero por supuesto, "El hombre silencioso" tenía razón otra vez.

Fui absorbido por Cell, y no tuve conciencia total de lo que sucedía, no hasta después de que, por alguna extraña y milagrosa razón, desperté con vida, sin esa sensación explosiva dentro de mí. Busqué a mi hermana, y para mi suerte ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Lo último que recordaba era que Dieciséis trataba de salvarme de Cell, al igual que otros tantos, pero ahora no entendía nada.

Dieciocho me contó todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho más de lo que yo tenía en mente, pero que, según escuchó, después de que Cell nos tragara a ambos, dio un plazo de unos días antes de pelear contra Goku y el resto, me dijo también que Dieciséis había peleado, y que la última vez que lo vio estaba muy herido, pero que una mujer había logrado reconstruirlo. Por desgracia, había muerto, aplastado como si fuera nada por esa basura de Cell.

Traté de mostrarme indiferente ante la noticia, incluso solté un par de insultos hacia su persona, por preocuparse demasiado y por haber arriesgado su existencia con tal de proteger el planeta. Por dejarse matar. Mi hermana se mantuvo un par de días a mi lado, pero ante mi indiferencia y ante la extraña insistencia de ella por convivir con un humano, se marchó en menos de una semana. Entonces, cansado de esa vida carente de sentido, y después de darme cuenta que mi poder ahora era tan débil en comparación a otros, sabía que no podía continuar comportándome de esa forma tan inmadura.

Me marché sin un rumbo aparente, vagando por el planeta hasta que llegué a aquel lugar. No supe si mis pasos y mis remordimientos hicieron un complot en mi contra, pues me llevaron hasta estar frente a aquel lugar, aquel que fungió como campo de batalla durante los juegos de Cell. Me paré en la punta de una montaña, observando detenidamente aquellos montones de tierra, árida e infértil, era un desierto ahora, donde el único movimiento era generado por el aire que menaba la arena marrón del lugar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué era lo que quería ver? Me pregunté, pero en el fondo no quería responderme, la verdad me pesaba como nada. Comencé a caminar, andando sin dificultad por entre piedras y sin importar el calor que hacía en el lugar, me permití examinarlo detenidamente. A pesar de que estaba dentro de Cell en ese momento, vagos recuerdos llegaban a mí de esa batalla, como si de alguna manera fuese consiente de los actos de ese androide mientras me tenía dentro. Miré entonces, a través de esas imágenes veloces, el detalle que sabía de sobra, estaba buscando.

Pasé por sobre unas piedras, encontrando grandes cráteres sobre la superficie, prueba fiel de la pesadilla que se había desatado ahí. Mis ojos se movieron al frente, encontrando el punto exacto que visualizaba. Era un lugar vacío, simple, igual que el resto del panorama ahí, sin aparente importancia, al menos para aquellos que no supieran observar con atención. Ahí, en medio de un par de rocas, yacía sobresaliente de la arena una mata roja como el fuego, sacudiéndose débilmente con el resto del panorama, incluso parecía ya haberse fusionado con el paisaje.

A pesar de la opresión en el pecho que sentía, mis pies, valientemente o involuntariamente, avanzaron, deteniéndose hasta que mi sombra cubría ese pedazo de suelo. Caí en una rodilla, no estaba seguro si era el dolor que se acumulaba en mi pecho, o la necesidad de estar más cerca y mirar aquello de una vez por todas. Si Dieciocho no me hubiera dicho que desearon quitarnos las bombas, podría asegurar que en ese momento explotaría. Recorrí mi mano, hasta que las yemas dieron con la superficie caliente, acariciando un momento la arena antes de clavar los dodos en ella.

Lo sentí, y tuve que cerrar los ojos al momento de tirar hacia afuera. Cargué aquello, sintiéndolo como cualquier cosa, dándome el valor de abrir los ojos lentamente. Era desagradable en más de un sentido, y me descolocó la sensación, había visto morir a mucha gente, incluso yo les había arrebatado la vida de maneras no muy agradables, me había manchado las manos de sangre con más de uno… ¿Por qué esta imagen ahora me parecía grotesca? ¿Por qué mis ojos no soportaban ver aquello?

Desabroché mi pañoleta con la mano libre, envolviendo aquel pesado metal en ella un momento después. Había algo dentro de mi diferente, mis manos temblaban y mi rostro estaba acalorado, sufriendo espasmos que me esforcé en detener. Giré, a nada de salir de ahí, pero una mancha negra llamó mi atención desde el suelo. Me incliné lo suficiente para tomarla, sin necesidad de mirarla mucho identifique de inmediato de que se trataba. La doble "R" yacía en aquel circuito rectangular. Ese maldito Cell, había sacado incluso su "cerebro" de su lugar.

Lo metí entre el paño naranja, alzando el vuelo a una dirección conocida… guiado simplemente por esa opresión en el pecho. Algo que entre los humanos lo denominan culpa. Aterricé en la orilla de la carretera, aquella que estaba vacía la mayoría del tiempo, partiendo por la mitad aquel paraíso. Me adentré en los árboles, andando unos pocos metros hasta alcanzar ese claro, en donde se observaba un acantilado y la caída del sol amargamente.

Llegaron a mi mente, sin previo aviso, reproduciéndose como si se tratase de una cinta, los momentos que estuvimos acompañados de alguna manera. Las veces, en las que dentro de la furgoneta, nos caía la noche y dormíamos incómodamente en la parte trasera. Sabía que él no podía dormir, pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Recuerdo no haber dormido en largo rato, mirándolo y contemplándolo, preguntándome sobre muchas cosas misteriosas, y que después de un rato, sus ojos se abrían, mirando en mi dirección, brillando por la luz nocturna. Evitaba su mirada y fingía dormir, pero sin que pasara mucho tiempo, mi vista volvía a su rostro… y él, sin abrir los ojos otra vez, sonreía ladinamente al ser consciente de ello.

Me costaba trabajo creer que ya no volvería a verlo, de ningún modo o manera, que su voz no sería escuchada jamás, y que a penas y conservaba recuerdos de ella por las pocas veces que llegaba a hablar. Sólo quedaba la información almacenada en mi cabeza. Nada real, como si jamás hubiese existido para nadie. Mis rodillas dieron contra el suelo, y con mis manos hice un hoyó, lo sufrientemente grande como para colocar aquello. No era justo para él quedarse en aquel desierto, cuando lo que había amado, aunque sea un corto periodo de tiempo, había sido eso: la naturaleza, lo vivo, el bosque y los animales, aquel ruidoso, y a su vez, silencioso y tranquilo lugar.

Lo desenvolví, mirándolo un poco más antes de colocarlo en medio del agujero, pasando mis manos de nuevo por la superficie hasta que terminó por cubrir todo. Al menos merecía eso, incluirse y terminar en medio de lo que amó. Era un completo imbécil, no había duda. ¿Cómo pudo morir? ¿Cómo pudo irse tan rápido? ¿Cómo se marchó sin siquiera haber disfrutado más de esto? No lo hizo, y sin embargo parecía defenderlo y amarlo más que cualquier otro. ¿Cómo era posible?

No tenía sentido que permaneciera ahí, pero aunque lo intenté, mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverme… Él era una máquina… sólo era un robot que no debía siquiera existir, ¿Por qué lamentaba su muerte entonces? ¿Por qué si apenas lo conocía? No debería importarme, no debería sentir ese nudo en el pecho y definitivamente no tenía sentido que mis ojos comenzaran a humedecerse... ¿Por qué él de entre todos?

¿Por qué él, si él era justo? ¿Por qué cuando peleaba por el planeta, más allá de fuerza o egoísmo?, peleaba por lo que los demás no… y aun así se había ido. Sabía que Goku había muerto también, ¡Pero él al menos tenía alma! Goku iría al cielo y pasaría ahí sus días… que injusto era eso, el precio de ser una máquina. El Dr. Gero había imitado un cuerpo, una fuerza, una inteligencia, pero había dos cosas que no podía imitar jamás: El alma y el corazón.

Dieciséis estaba completamente perdido. Él ya no existía más, ni con los vivos, ni con los muertos, en ningún lado, se había desvanecido con la vida que le fue prestada por tan poco tiempo. No tenía una familia que sufriera por su ausencia, ni que lo espera o recordara con melancolía, ni que llorara por él y por supuesto que tampoco contaba con una posibilidad de volver como el resto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si habría valido la pena. Al menos había tenido el tiempo suficiente para mirar lo que otros no miraban ya. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos, atravesando por gruesos senderos mis mejillas, apreté los ojos, tratando de no ver mi propio sufrimiento.

Sentí entre mi mano aquel objeto, aquel en donde se almacenaban los recuerdos de Dieciséis, aquello único más cercano a un corazón y un cerebro. Era lo representativo al alma de un robot. Sus fríos circuitos. Lo apresé con mis dedos, y una parte de mí se negaba dejarlo ahí, no deseaba abandonar su alma en ese sitio. Ni en ningún otro. Lo guardé en la bolsa de mi camisa, cerca del pecho, para luego aplastarlo con mi palma, como si de alguna manera deseara que se fusionara conmigo. Ahora estábamos igual y lo sabía, solos en ninguna parte.

Dijo que sólo él podía escuchar el susurro del viento, que únicamente sus ojos eran capaces de mirar aquello que el mundo mostraba… pero mintió, aquel día, mientras yacía de rodillas frente a una tumba improvisada, sosteniendo contra mi pecho una placa que guardaba el alma del robot que, irónicamente, era más humanístico que cualquiera, lo escuché. Aquella canción organizada por la naturaleza, por lo vivo, por el viento y por los animales. Fue ahí, cuando entendí por qué amaba tanto aquello… era algo que llenaba de calidez, sin importar que él estuviese atado a un cuerpo frío.

Incluso ahora el susurro de su voz parecía transportarse en aire.


	2. Un corazón caliente

_Iba a dejar la historía a la mitad aquí en FF, ya que esta historia completa en realidad es yaoi, ya que hay mucha discriminación haste genero, pero me convencieron de subirla, así que perdón si no hubo advertencia en el anterior (y en el resumen el cual editare) En fin, no se cierran ante el genero :)_

* * *

Un corazón caliente.

El sol me dio directo en el rostro, haciéndome apretar los ojos y girándome a un lado para tratar de evitarlo. Me retorcí en mi lugar, sentándome en la orilla resignándome finalmente a levantarme. Apenas había dormido algo, pues me había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela paseándome por el bosque, ese al que ahora, después de tres años, puedo llamar hogar; moviéndome por las sombras para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien, tranquilo y distante a aquel desorden humano o disturbio.

Después de equiparme con mí chamarra y mí escopeta en la espalda, abandoné mi choza improvisada en medio de aquel sitio, avanzando bajo la sombra de los árboles por el sendero que cruzaba todo el lugar, sintiendo bajo mis pies las hojas caídas y la tierra mojada por el reciente sereno. Aprecié en trino de los pájaros a lo lejos, y el siseó que hacía el agua al correr por el caudal y descendiendo por una pequeña cascada hasta dar con el lago que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

No tenía algo en específico que hacer en realidad, en mi vida no había rutinas o actividades, era solo ser parte de eso, de la naturaleza y de la corriente de la vida, así que ahora mis pasos me dirigían sin un orden o sentido, simplemente avanzando entre la espesa maleza que yacía entre todo el suelo. Un viento me golpeó de frente, atravesando las copas de los árboles y rompiéndose entre las ramas que se extendían en todo lo largo del bosque. Habría sido algo muy normal en realidad, pero había algo en él que me hizo frenarme en seco, a través de él corría una sensación fría, algo extraño y vacío… artificial.

Podía reconocer esa sensación cuando estaba cerca, de hecho, podía percibirla desde cualquier parte del mundo, esa sensación fría. No era como si detectara el poder de pelea como el resto, era más como un sensor o un detector que teníamos incluidos, y me extrañé en sobremanera sentir a aquella persona tan cerca. Miré al cielo, tratando de visualizar algo a través de los huecos que se creaban entre las hojas verdes, esperando a que apareciera, aunque debía admitir que no estaba muy entusiasmado con verla.

-Diecisiete, cuánto tiempo sin verte…-saludo Dieciocho, descendiendo justo enfrente de mí, seguida por ese hombre calvo, que ahora ya no lo era, quien cargaba a un pequeño ser en sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, hermana? – dije cortante, pues no la había visto desde hacía unos meses atrás, cuando cargaba dentro de ella a esa criatura, mostrando un vientre ligeramente abultado.

-Pero qué manera de responder es esa… ¿No puedo venir a visitarte? – sonrió, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se estaba burlando y que visitarme era la última cosa en su lista.

-No en realidad… ¿Por qué no me dices que quieres? No creo que finalmente hayas venido a enseñarme a mi sobrino… ¿o sí? – bromeé, mirando al bulto cubierto por una cobija que el hombrecillo acunaba sobreprotectoramente.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón… he venido porque quiero que me des algo que tú tienes…- habló cruzándose de brazos como si me diera una orden, y yo me reí brevemente ante aquello.

-Claro, ¿Y qué puedo yo tener? No seas boba Dieciocho, lo único que tengo es una choza que se cae cada que sopla fuerte el viento…- agité una mano en el aire, negando con la cabeza ante las absurdas palabras de mi hermana, mientras me pasaba por su lado hasta estar frente al pequeño humano. -¿Cómo se llama? – cuestioné al tipo en voz baja, agachándome lo suficiente para estar a la altura del bebé.

-Se llama Marron, es una niña… y te voy a suplicar que no me ignores, hermano…- contestó Dieciocho antes de que el humano pudiese decir una palabra, pues parecía que le temía más a ella que al mismo Cell, y volteaba a verla a cada momento como si pidiera su autorización incluso para respirar.

-Pues no sé de qué hablas… - le dije sin mirarla, y extendí una mano para descubrir el rostro del bebé. -¡Mira que desgracia! Es idéntica a ti, Dieciocho…- reí brevemente, mirando los ojos grandes de aquel pequeño ser.

-Muy gracioso – rodó los ojos, avanzando hasta ponerse al lado mío, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. –Diecisiete, esto es en serio, creemos que tú tienes algo importante…- volvió a su tono de voz de convencimiento, pasando su vista a su hija.

-¿Creemos? ¿Tú y quién? – cuestioné, mirando a los ojos a Krillin, quien pareció alterarse y ponerse tenso ante mi escudriño. Dudaba que fuera él, era demasiado sumiso como para hacer que Dieciocho le obedeciera en algo, pero quería ver en sus ojos alguna pista de ello.

-Yo y…-

-Puedes cargarla… si quieres…- interrumpió Krillin, y mi hermana lo fulminó con la mirada por hablar entre ella. Yo sonreí divertido, aceptando su oferta y tomando a la frágil criatura entre mis brazos.

-Vaya, es una desgracia que sea tu hija… no quiero ni imaginarte criándola… espero no resulte tan mandona como tu…- me burlé, y Krillin rió por lo bajo ante mi comentario, aunque obviamente bastó una mirada de ella para hacerlo volver a la seriedad.

-Voy a ir al grano, Diecisiete… ¿Tú tienes el chip de memoria de Dieciséis? – mi cuerpo se crispó ante eso, y mi mirada se perdió un segundo en el rostro infantil de mi sobrina. Sentí aquel objeto colgando en mi bolsa, contagiado por el calor corporal que yo emanaba y por el mismo de la pequeña criatura.

-¿El chip…? Oh, cierto… esa chatarra no tenía un cerebro… ni nada vivo…- respondí, tratando de tranquilizarme y jugueteando con el dedo de la débil criatura.

-No te hagas el tonto… nadie más que tu pudo tomarlo…- por desgracia, mi hermana me conocía igual de bien.

-Vaya que grosera, te olvidas de mí y cuando te veo lo único que haces es insultarme – extendí los brazos, regresándole a Marron a Krillin, quien la tomó cuidadosamente. Le eché un último vistazo antes de girarme y encararla, cruzándome de brazos en pose defensiva. –No entiendo por qué piensas que yo lo tengo… y además, ¿Para qué rayos lo quieres tú? – cuestioné, e intercambió una rápida mirada con Krillin. –Bueno, creo que es muy pronto para que tu cerebro se haya fundido y necesites otro…- ella frunció ofendida, pero me mantuve serio, sintiendo de pronto grandes deseos de irme lejos de ellos.

-Para lo que lo quiero no te importa, y con lo otro, es más que obvio… no encontramos la pieza en donde lo destazó Cell… eso y su cabeza… por suerte habíamos recuperado el cuerpo antes… así que dámelo de una vez – No pude evitar fruncir el rostro ante la frialdad con la que lo decía, cuando se supone yo era más indiferente en esas cuestiones.

-¿Recuperar el cuerpo? ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Hacer un funeral a los tornillos? – solté sarcástico, comenzando a avanzar de vuelta por mi camino, ignorando su primer llamado.

-¡Bien! ¡Te daré una parte si me das la pieza! – exclamó Dieciocho dudosa de su propia propuesta, pero fue suficiente para hacerme voltear.

-¿Darme una parte? ¿De qué? – Ella suspiró, mirando a su esposo, quién le asintió una vez, y ella torció la boca en disgusto.

-Bulma me recompensará económicamente por llevársela… - Angosté la mirada al no saber que tenía que ver esa mujer en esto. –Ella es científica… y dijo algo de estar copiando la tecnología de Gero… que era buena o algo así, no lo sé… el punto es que necesita el chip, es la pieza central de todo el mecanismo, y dijo que si lograba convencerte y llevársela me pagaría… así que te ofrezco una parte… vamos Diecisiete, ¿Qué dices? – sonrió, casi asegurando su victoria. Pero yo no caía en cuenta, ¿Acaso estaba loca esa mujer?

-¿Y qué quiere? ¿Hacer un ejército de robots? – mi voz sonó más molesta de lo que me hubiera gustado, poniéndome a la defensiva sin desearlo.

-No. Por lo que entendí ella solo quiere regresar a Dieciséis… tiene el cuerpo, incluso dice que es capaz de crear un nuevo ´cerebro´… pero que le gustaría que fuese el mismo Dieciséis…- explicó, convencida ahora de que yo tenía la pieza.

-¿Y que pretende con eso? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué? – llevé sin darme cuenta mi mano a mi bolsillo, sosteniéndolo con recelo ante los presentes.

-Son muchas preguntas, si tanto quieres oír respuestas, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a ella? – no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces, en ese momento alcé el vuelo. -¡Diecisiete! ¡Espera! ¡Si tú vas no van a darme nada! – me gritó, pero no frené mi marcha, avanzando y dejando su presencia fría atrás, pues parecía esperar por su pareja y su cría.

Pisé el patio de aquella mansión, en realidad no tenía nada con lo cual afirmar que ella vivía ahí, pero tenía entendido que esa mujer era la dueña de Capsule Corp. Así que solo me dejé guiar por la construcción más grande y mí limitada habilidad de sentir la fuerza del otro, podía asegurar que Vegeta se encontraba ahí. Avancé dubitativo, después de Cell un encuentro con el "príncipe" Saiyajin no se oía nada bien, al menos no para mí, así que decidí controlar un poco mi rabia y mi orgullo, lo último que quería era terminar hecho trizas, ahí mismo.

Golpeé la puerta, la primera que encontré y la que esperaba fuera la principal, y para mi suerte la mujer que buscaba se apareció frente a mí. -¡Diecisiete! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – exclamó, como si fuéramos algo más que viejos enemigos. -¿Dieciocho habló contigo? – preguntó, y yo arrugué el entrecejo.

-¿Para qué quieres traer de vuelta a Dieciséis? – solté sin rodeos, y ella abandonó su sonrisa ante mi tono indiferente y frío, lejos de ese desinteresado y jovial que ella llegó a conocer.

-Bueno… es algo complicado… la tecnología del Dr. Gero era avanzada, apenas y podido copiar el tejido que él utilizó, y el mecanismo. Queremos usar su tecnología para avanzar en la robótica actual, así que decidí tomar el molde de Dieciséis como el piloto…- apreté los labios ante sus palabras, tratando de mostrarme más tranquilo.

-¿Lograste… reconstruirlo? – pregunté, y ella asintió orgullosa. -¿Incluso…?-

-Sí, todo está en su lugar, copiamos el tejido para formar una nueva cabeza… además, la vez que lo reparamos guardé los planos y las muestras, tenía una copia muy fiel… - divagó y se colocó en pose pensativa. -¡¿quieres verlo?! – gritó de pronto, mostrándose emocionada. -¡Está casi listo! Solo falta el chip de inteligencia…- comenzó a caminar en el interior de la casa, sin esperar siquiera a que yo contestara afirmativamente. –Mi padre y yo hemos intentando crear uno nuevo, pero el Dr. Gero tenía códigos muy complicados en poco espacio, además, sería genial que recuperáramos sus recuerdos, y su forma de pensar, las cosas que ya había aprendido…- enlistó, mientras la seguía en silencio y pensativo a través de unos pasillos a los que no les estaba poniendo atención.

-Bulma, querida, ¿Lo conseguiste? – preguntó un anciano sentado de espaldas a nosotros. –Oh… veo que está aquí…- murmuró al mírame de reojo, poniéndose de pie y caminando a lo largo de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. –Adelante, echen un vistazo – ofreció antes de que pudiese decir algo, y una placa comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando al descubierto una capsula con paredes transparentes.

-Hemos hecho unas leves modificaciones al cuerpo… pero conserva en su mayoría el plano original…- siguió explicando, como si realmente me importara lo que dijera. Avanzó sin prisa hacia allá, y me costó algo de trabajo comenzar a moverme, la imagen que tenía desde mi punto de vista era a medias, y algo en mí se reusaba a mirarlo de nuevo. Después de haberme hecho a la idea de que no lo haría jamás.

Me detuve a unos pasos, contemplando a esa distancia el cuerpo que yacía dentro de la cama de cristal, recostado en una placa de metal, se veía frío y pesado, inmóvil y tranquilo. Como todas aquellas veces que fingía dormir. Tan ajeno a la vida como cuando lo despertamos la primera vez. Una máquina, nada más que tornillos acomodados. ¿Cómo podía llamar eso? No era una resurrección, no con algo que no vivía desde el principio, era solo un artefacto reemplazable por cualquiera que se le pareciera.

-Lo que tú tienes es la tarjeta madre, no podemos iniciar el programa sin él…- habló el hombre, en su leguaje científico, claro, todo aquel que se usa para algo que se crea de herramientas e inteligencia.

-El programa…- susurré, incluso sin darme cuenta.

-Sí, bueno, es decir, Dieciséis no podrá despertar hasta entonces…- ¿Despertar? No es como si hubiese estado dormido hasta ahora, ¿Cómo podían nombrar algo así? No lo entendía, no los entendía a ellos. –Si nos das la tarjeta no solo volverá a pisar este mundo, ¡Podremos crear la inteligencia artificial más avanzada hasta el momento! – Exclamó emocionada pero no era como si me interesara lo que podía y no podía hacer a base del chip, había puesto atención hasta ese punto. ¿Volver a pisar este mundo?

Fruncí el ceño, pasando de largo a la mujer de cabellos celestes mientras seguía parloteando cosas irrelevantes para mí. Finalmente mi mirada dio con la imagen completa de aquella figura. Era idéntico, por supuesto, y aunque jamás lo había visto sin ropa, podía asegurar las modificaciones hechas. Aunque no por eso se veía más humano, seguía siendo el mismo gigante con rostro intimidante. Miré su rostro, alejado de aquel desfigurado que yacía ahora bajo tierra, era liso, limpio, perfecto como el primer día. Deseé entonces, por un momento, mientras lo veía frente a mí, que sus ojos se abrieran, que me mirara y que su brillo grisáceo volviera a iluminarme, que sus labios se retorcieran en una sonrisa.

Aparté la mirada bruscamente, girándome a la mujer que divagaba respecto a cosas que no entendía y que no estaba oyendo, mirándola por unos instantes antes de meter mi mano en la bolsa de mi camisa. –Toma de una vez, haz lo que quieras, no me importa – Dije, extendiéndoselo y colocándolo en sus manos, miré a la puerta comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿No esperaras para verlo despertar? – Otra vez esa palabra. Me detuve un momento, sonriendo de lado sin girarme en su dirección.

-No me interesa – respondí, dando un disimulado suspiro. –Solo una cosa, si Dieciocho viene, asegúrate de no darle ni un centavo por esto – agregué, para después atravesar la puerta por la cual había entrado. Dijo algo más, no estoy seguro, no sabía si las voces eran reales o en mi cabeza, pues esta estaba dando vueltas frenéticamente, rogando por quedarme y ver aquel milagro humano. Pero no lo hice, en su lugar apreté los ojos y alcé el vuelo en el patio, escapando lo más rápido posible antes de que me arrepintiera.

Arrepentirme de haber abandonado aquella única cosa que atesoraba. Por confiársela y dársela a un nuevo cascarón… y por huir de él como un cobarde. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que él tenía razón.

Nuevamente terminé enredado en sus mentiras, nuevamente me dijo cosas que aseguraba eran únicas de él. Aquel día, aquella tarde y aquella imagen quedaron guardados en mi mente de una forma tan especial que el olor de las flores silvestres acarrean esos recuerdos con toda la claridad posible. En el fondo sabía que pasaría, pero la manera en la que pasó, y la manera en la que me cambió, fue abismal.

Escuché el sonido del aire cortarse pesadamente, y un muy leve escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal hasta erizar los vellos de mi nuca. Habían pasado tres días desde que le había entregado la tarjeta a la científica, y era demasiado pronto para enfrentarme a él… a eso. Escuché un grupo de hojas dispersarse detrás de mí, apenas a unos metros, y no hacía falta girarme para saber quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté de mala gana, sin dirigirle la mirada, tal vez por miedo, por incomprensión, por no saber si era real… por mirar y despertar…

-Me alegra encontrarte…- respondió, y me estremecí ante el sonido, ante la idea de que después de años lo escuchara de nuevo, fuera de mi cabeza y de mis sueños, de que sus palabras fueran hacía mí de ese modo.

-Bien, lo has hecho, ¿Qué más quieres? – cuestioné, tratando de sonar ligero y tranquilo, como antes, como si no pasara nada, como si la idea de un fantasma encarnado tras de mí no inundara mi cabeza.

-Veo que ahora vives en el bosque… que lo cuidas…- comentó, dando unos leves pasos en mi dirección. -¿Cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó, y solté una risa sarcástica, no tenía por qué recordarme eso.

-Me aburrí de la ciudad, es todo – se aproximó otros pasos y yo pasé saliva duramente.

-Ya veo… este es el bosque donde nos detuvimos antes de Cell, ¿Verdad? Cuando te pedí que apreciaras la naturaleza…- dijo, deteniendo su andar justo detrás de mí. -¿Es por eso que elegiste este lugar? – me crucé de brazos, tratando de parecer indiferente ante eso.

-Fue casualidad – aseguré, y lo escuché reír divertido, como si no creyera aquello, y quizá era porque ni yo mismo lo creía.

-Otra casualidad, aunque estoy muy feliz por eso, ¿sabes? – sentí su mirada en mi cuello, quería voltear, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero prefería ahorrarme estupideces humanas, yo no era como ellos.

-Estas muy hablador, "Hombre silencioso" – me burlé, clavando la mirada en lo alto de los árboles.

-Es claro, después de tanto se siente bien hacerlo. Además, también estoy ansioso por escucharte hacerlo – mis labios se apretaron, ¿A qué demonios venía eso?

-Bien, lo has oído, ¿Por qué no te largas ya? – mi voz fue agresiva, pero no toleraba sentirlo más ahí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – inquirió, y yo asentí decidido. -¿Por qué? – mi cabeza daba vueltas, y era una coincidencia que mi cerebro estuviese repitiéndome eso mismo una y otra vez.

- Por qué no te quiero cerca… Por qué no quiero verte… Porque no me importas... Por qué… - enlisté, frenando mis palabras antes de que estas se quebraran.

-¿No te importo? – preguntó, y noté el cambio de su voz.

-En lo absoluto, así que deja de molestarme y lárgate de una vez – indiqué, pero él no se movió nada.

-Tengo entendido que tú guardabas mi tarjeta madre, si no te importo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso por tres años? – la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, haciéndome morder mi labio inferior levemente.

-No lo sé, por idiota, por guardar la pieza de una chatarra… solo para reírme de tu inservible muerte… - respondí, tratando de buscar algo en el paisaje que me distrajera.

-¿En serio?- respondí con un asentimiento. – Entonces, ¿Por qué no volteas y me lo dices? Dime de frente que no te importo y que solo lo guardaste como diversión…- me pidió, pero no pude mover las piernas. -¡Diecisiete! – exclamó algo exasperado, tomándome del brazo y haciéndome girar a la fuerza.

Miré sus ojos, los cuales se expandieron al contemplarme de frente, lucían tan vivos, tan reales, tan llenos de eso que lo hacía especial. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, se quedó mirándome extrañado y sorprendido, y no entendí de momento porque, hasta que la humedad de mis lágrimas avanzó hasta mi barbilla. No me di cuenta en que momento había comenzado a hacerlo, pero ahora simplemente no podía frenarlas, caían una a una nublando mi mirada, distorsionando aquel rostro que me miraba incrédulo.

-Diecisiete… - me zafé de su garre, retrocediendo un paso y mirando al suelo para intentar inútilmente que no me mirara tan vulnerable. –Mírame…- me pidió, esta vez con voz calmada, sosteniendo mi barbilla y alzando mi rostro hasta que juntó nuevamente nuestras miradas. –Si no te importo… ¿Por qué lloras entonces? Acaso… ¿Acaso son de alegría? – mi barbilla tembló, en un esfuerzo por no mostrarme más débil, pero mi llanto seguía fluyendo, expresando más de lo que yo mismo podía entender.

-Claro que no, son de tristeza…- admití, y su ceño se frunció. – Estoy triste porque me hiciste recordar a un viejo amigo, porque viniste aquí a reclamar su lugar, uno que no te pertenece…- soltó mi rostro, bajando las manos a los lados pesadamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy yo… - trató de decir, acercándose un paso que yo retrocedí bruscamente al doble.

-¡Tú no eres Dieciséis! – grité, apretando los ojos y los labios, los cuales temblaban amenazando con comenzar un llanto frenético. El silencio pareció reinar en los alrededores, inclusive las aves silenciaron, solo escuché mi propio sonido al hipear, y una exclamación adolorida de ese individuo.

-Por supuesto que lo soy – afirmó, pero yo volví a negar, retrocediendo un par de pasos más.

-¡Yo te vi morir a través de los ojos de Cell! ¡Yo te enterré! ¡Yo guardé tu alma! ¡Tú no estabas! ¡Tú dejaste de existir! ¡Estás muerto y quién eres ahora no me importa! ¡Eres solo un cascarón que se parece a Dieciséis! – me negué a abrir los ojos, apretando los puños por inercia.

-Si eso piensas, ¿Por qué le diste a Bulma mi "alma"? ¿Por qué permitiste que me reinsertaran en otro lado? – esas eran preguntas que ni yo mismo conocía las respuestas. No lo sabía, al menos una parte de mí no lo sabía, algo en mi corazón no quería luchar por lo que sentía. Era más fácil así, ya me había resignado a no tenerle, era más complicado ahora que "él" había vuelto. Era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo ahora.

-¡Porque ya no quería cargar con eso! ¡Por qué me daba lo mismo donde lo pusieran! – se quedó callado, y apreté los dientes tintineantes, tratando de frenar el temblor. -¡Ahora lárgate que no quiero verte! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Lárgate…! – perdí el aliento cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía, cubriéndola en un agarre suave, como si fuese la fuerza del viento quien la rodeara.

-Siente esto, Diecisiete, siéntelo latir…- dijo, poniendo mi mano sobre mi pecho, colocando la suya propia sobre la mía. Sentí mi corazón latir acelerado, incluso lo escuché más fuerte, retumbando en cada parte de mi cuerpo, azotando con su eco en mis oídos. -¿Esto es vida para ti? – preguntó, tomando mi mano y colocándola esta vez sobre su pecho. Lo sentí, y estaba lejos de estar frío o metálico, en realidad se sentía tan humano y vivo como yo… pero faltaba eso, la única excepción, no había corazón que latiera, ni rápido, ni lento, nada, sólo el silencioso metal ensamblado. -¿Sientes algo? – preguntó, apretando mi mano un poco más.

-No…- respondí en un hilo de voz, extendiendo mi palma y tratando de buscar algo que se moviese.

-¿Crees que soy sólo un cascarón porque no tengo un corazón como el tuyo? ¿Crees que la carne y el alma lo son todo? – hizo la pregunta abierta, pero no había palabras en mi mente. –Tú guardaste mi corazón, mi mente, mis memorias… ¿Cómo dices ahora que no soy el mismo? –

Guardé silencio, y él soltó mi mano suavemente, dejándola caer a mi costado sin resistencia. –No has dejado de ser como ellos después de todo – habló, nuevamente con su voz cargada de distancia e indiferencia. –Pero ¿sabes? Te entiendo, los humanos no pueden sentir cosas como esas después de todo, ellos se limitan a ver lo que está ahí… lo que pueden ver y tocar… lo que es supuestamente real para ellos. – suspiró, y lo escuché andar unos pasos, alejándose de mí. –Mi latido está aquí, mi corazón late en mí, en todo mi cuerpo… lo siento latir ahora, haciéndolo despacio y herido… solo que te niegas a escucharlo. – El sonido del río tomo presencia por los segundos donde nos quedamos en silencio. –Me iré si así lo quieres, si no deseas aceptar que la persona y los sentimientos no están en el "cascaron", esos se llevan en el alma… sin importar que cuerpo lleven…-

Hubo una brisa, leve y apenas audible, revoloteando las hojas de alrededor con discreción, no hacía falta, pero de todos modos abrí los ojos finalmente, encontrándome solo en el bosque, acompañado por la naturaleza y el ruido silvestre que poco a poco fue tomando volumen en mi cabeza. Sus últimas palabras se quedaron flotantes en el aire, que irónico sonaba para alguien que carecía de eso mismo.

Los días transcurrieron y yo me mantuve en aparente calma, llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo sólo en el bosque como para que ahora me sintiera desesperadamente necesitado de compañía. Era abismal, un territorio demasiado grande como para que fuese la única persona, y ese sentimiento me asfixiaba cada día más fuertemente, aplastándome contra mi propia decisión. Estaba aterrado, y los sueños tormentosos en donde sus palabras se repetían y se repetían formando y estando seguro cada vez más de que él tenía razón y que yo no era nada más que un tonto cegado por impulsos y por sentimientos y pensamientos mal infundados.

Un día en particular, mientras andaba por entre los caminos pastosos del sitio, sentí en el aire una fuerza, ese escalofrío que corría cuando uno de nosotros estaba cerca, pero más particularmente, él. Esperé a que aterrizara, que me hablara, que me enfrentara y me obligara a hacerme entender algo que yo ahora entendía. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se mantuvo distante, haciéndome preguntar si me seguía, o si me miraba.

Pasó así un mes, en donde la razón de mi andar era poder sentir aquella tensión en el ambiente, poder saber que estaba ahí. Debo admitir que más de una vez lo buscaba con la mirada, escudriñando entre los árboles y la maleza con la intención de verlo. Pero jamás lo hacía, su presencia no era clara y se disipaba y confundía con facilidad, casi parecía moverse al ritmo del viento, trasladándose y apareciendo en todas las direcciones.

Llegó un momento en el que pensé que quizá era yo el loco, que quizá Dieciséis estaba en algún otro sitio, que era mi interior el que se forzaba en quererlo imaginar, en querer pensar que yo seguía importándole, por esa loca e increíble razón por la cual lo había hecho desde el principio. Pero siempre había esa duda en mi cabeza, esa sensación que me invadía en las mañanas, cuando sentía sus ojos clavados en mi persona, y que al abrirlos y voltear en dirección a la ventana, descubriera que estaba vacía, igual que el día anterior y el día anterior, pero algo dentro de mi juraba que era real, que él había estado ahí parado, noche tras noche, contemplando mi sueño como yo muchas veces hice con el suyo.

Una tarde, mientras esa sensación me perseguía como a diario, me senté en aquel tronco seco que atravesaba una de las orillas de aquel claro, aquel en la punta de la montaña, donde el sol se veía morir en las montañas, tiñendo con sus tonos naranjas el suelo y las hojas de los árboles. Era ahí también en donde había enterrado lo que quedó del cuerpo de Dieciséis, justo detrás de mí, estaba seguro de que si cavaba, seguiría ahí también. Y sin embargo también podía asegurar que ese mismo par de ojos me veía en ese momento.

La sensación fría se acercó a mí, a unos metros, inclusive lo imaginé allí parado, entre los árboles, pero no quise voltear, simplemente no quería arruinar esa ilusión, no quería voltear y encontrarme solo otra vez, no quería que se fuera o que otra vez me preguntara si estaba alucinando, así que me quedé de espaldas, disfrutando de la idea de que estábamos ahí, mirando y escuchando la naturaleza.

-Se ve hermoso… ¿Verdad? – pregunté, sin esperar una respuesta. –Los humanos son afortunados…- recargué mis manos en el tronco, observando detenidamente al frente. –A veces me pregunto si tienes razón, si ninguno de ellos puede ver esto…- el viento sopló, revoloteando mi cabello levemente. –Una parte de mi es humana, ¿Es por eso que no puedo escucharlo todo, así como tú? – nuevamente el vacío, el silencio, la paz del lugar.

Y así continuó, por lo que fueron dos meses, en donde todas las tardes me sentaba ahí, viendo mirar morir el día, uno tras otro, hablando solo, o con un fantasma, o con mi imaginación, con el aire, con él… no lo sabía, pero mi mente quería creer que me escuchaba, que estaba ahí, que volvía cada noche para hacerme compañía, incluso que quizá no se iba.

-Oye, una vez… aquel día antes de que fuera absorbido por Cell, dijiste que te importaba que yo pudiera escuchar y sentir la naturaleza… ¿Por qué? – obviamente no hubo respuesta, pero me quedé reflexionando al respecto. -¿Es que querías que viera lo que tú? ¿Para qué? – suspiré, y como otras veces me vi tentando a voltear, pero me contuve como era de esperarse. –Me he preguntado, ¿Qué sería de mí si no hubiese sentido esto por el bosque? ¿Me habría ido a una ciudad? ¿Tendría hijos como Dieciocho? ¿Acaso todo habría cambiado…? ¿Acaso me hubiera resultado fácil olvidarme de ti? – el ruido de las hojas revoloteando sonó, y yo dejé ir un suspiro. –Después de todo, esa es la razón por la cual vivo aquí ahora…-

Recuerdo que pasaron dos días hasta que lo volví a sentir cerca, había ya en ese momento una especie de monotonía, tiempos y actividades que los dos reconocíamos del otro. Era medio día, y yo me encaminé al rio, tomaría mi ducha diaria, pero ese día en particular las cosas fueron diferentes. Por lo general, cuando comenzaba a desvestirme su presencia se alejaba, incluso había veces que lo sentía fuera del bosque, o merodeando en las orillas de este. Pero ese día fue distinto, ese día, mientras me quedaba de pie frente al río, sentía sus ojos clavados sobre mi espalada desnuda, escudriñándome de una manera en la que sentí estremecer todo mi cuerpo, una electricidad y nerviosismo que me azotó al instante.

-¿No te irás? – pregunté tímidamente, dudando de que pudiese escuchar mi tono de voz. -¿Acaso me vigilarás ahora también en esto? – sonreí por alguna razón, cruzándome de brazos unos momentos para darle tiempo a que se marchara, pero no lo hizo. –De acuerdo…- accedí, mientras me quitaba lo último que traía encima.

Me metí en el agua, para mi suerte o desgracia, cristalina, como ninguna otra. Ese día entendí otra cosa que crecía dentro de mí, algo que había estado ahí desde el principio y que tan solo a esas alturas fui consciente de ello. Mis mejillas se encendieron e incluso tardé el doble de tiempo ahí metido, sin hacer nada, sonriendo de lado mientras la idea se amasaba en mi cabeza. Me gustaba que me mirara, así, de esa forma intensa que me estremecía, sintiendo sus ojos quemando sobre mi piel, marcando como fuego… completamente. Que me mirara completamente, en toda la extensión.

Esa misma tarde le pregunté por qué lo hacía, porque lo había hecho, nuevamente recibiendo silencio. Y esa misma tarde me pregunte yo mismo porque había disfrutado tanto eso, porque me gustaba, y que era lo que me hacía sentir, ¿Qué cosa generaba ese sentimiento? Después de ese día, no volví a ese lugar, no quería seguir alimentando algo que posiblemente yo estaba imaginando, algo irreal, algo que me iba a dejar solo de nuevo, algo que era destructivo para mí mismo. No deseaba más estar atado a su fantasma.

Avanzaba en la noche tres días después, acompañando por el sonido de los grillos y la oscuridad propia de la hora, alumbrado apenas por la luz azul que se filtraba por entre las hojas. -¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunté de pronto, después de no haber dicho ni una palabra en ese tiempo. Frené mis pasos mirando hacia atrás, en donde nuevamente no había nadie. Irritado, apreté los puños, comenzando a caminar más rápido, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, sus ojos, su presencia, el sonido de su respiración. -¡Estoy harto! ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Aléjate de una vez antes de que me vuelva loco! ¡Si no es que ya lo estoy! – grité, girando nuevamente en mi lugar tratando de dar con su presencia. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no te marchas y me dejas solo de una vez?! – exclamé, cayendo de rodillas mientras tomaba mi rostro, tratando de tranquilizarme. -¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué te ocultas y te mantienes callado?! – grité al vacío, a la oscuridad y al frío que me rodeaba. -¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Contesta! – creí que obtendría silencio, como siempre, que confirmaría finalmente mi demencia, pero milagrosamente no fue así.

-Tú fuiste el que me pido que lo hiciera – escuché su voz, y me sobresalté, alzando la mirada y tratando de encontrarlo entre las sombras.

-¡Pero ya no! ¡Quiero que me digas de una vez porque me sigues! ¡Por qué insistes en estar aquí! – mis ojos seguían viajando de un lado a otro, y me hizo preguntarme qué clase de técnica usaba para salvaguardarse tan bien.

-De verdad que no te entiendo, Diecisiete, has hablado conmigo este tiempo, has disfrutado de mi compañía… e incluso sé qué esperas que te siga a todos lados… ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? ¿En verdad quieres quedarte solo de nuevo? – La respuesta era clara, y no sé por qué tardé tanto en contestar.

-No… no te vayas…- dije casi suplicando, pero mi mente estaba desesperada, igual que mi corazón, cansados de esta situación, de esta soledad e incertidumbre.

-¿Lo has pensado ya? – preguntó, y me costó trabajo admitir que de nuevo tenía razón.

-Soy idiota por no entender, por aferrarme a que eras otro, a pesar de que yo mismo guardaba tu cerebro… ¿Eso querías escuchar? ¿Qué me equivoque de nuevo? ¿Qué tenías razón otra vez? – miraba al suelo mientras decía aquello, clavando mis dedos en la tierra húmeda debajo de mí.

-No en realidad – su voz sonó frente a mí, y contuve el aire alzando la mirada a toda prisa. Estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo, reinaba alrededor la oscuridad, pero distinguía cada rasgo de su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos, la curvatura de su boca, el ancho de nariz. –Yo simplemente no podía irme, no podía abandonarte… no después de que tú cuidaras de mí por tres años… no después de que aprendieras a ver más allá… no quería hacerlo, no he querido hacerlo desde el momento en que me sacaron del laboratorio del Dr. Gero – resumió, y yo tragué duramente, sin saber cómo procesar cada palabra.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, la única idea clara que abandonó mis labios.

-Hace tres días me preguntaste porque lo hacía, porque te veía, porque me quedaba fijo en tu figura al bañarte… y a toda hora… - desde su sitio se agachó, colocando una rodilla sobre el suelo, quedando aún más arriba que yo. –…Luego te lo preguntaste tú mismo… y temo que mi respuesta es la misma que la tuya… la razón por la que vine, por la que me quedé aquí… la razón por la que sacaste mi tarjeta, me enterraste… y me permitiste volver a caminar por este mundo… la razón por la que estamos los dos aquí, ahora…- esperaba más palabras, pero en lugar de eso volvió a tomar mi barbilla, de esa manera posesiva y a la vez suave y tranquila.

Me besó entonces, ahí, arrodillados sobre la tierra fría y húmeda, en medio del bosque, bañados por la oscuridad, alentados por la orquesta que creaba la naturaleza en nuestro entorno. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, dulces, perfectos… simplemente eso. Cerré los ojos a pesar de no ver nada, disfrutando el contacto superficial, el choque de nuestros labios, y caí en cuenta que era eso, que eso es lo que había estado buscando y esperando desde el principio, que era lo que me alentaba, lo que me hacía verlo y buscarlo, incluso después entre mis sueños. Que irónico era eso. Que estúpido y que complicado. Era lo más irracional, y a su vez, lo más increíble del mundo.

Ese día nos arrastramos a mi choza, los besos se intensificaron y nuestras manos recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno. Le miré de pie frente a mí, ambos desnudos, entregando pasión, amor y alma. Sus ojos miraron cada rincón de mí, y los míos cada parte de su cuerpo, donde mis dedos se pasearon marcando senderos por esa piel que era real y natural estando sobre él.

Mis mejillas ardían, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, y mis ojos temblorosos y ansiosos lo miraron estar sobre mí, mientras mis brazos se aferraban a su cuello, y mi cabeza quedaba aprisionada entre sus enormes brazos. Sus ojos no dejaron de verme mientras sus caderas llevaban un ritmo sobre mi cuerpo, entrando y saliendo de mí con gozo y energía. Sus labios se cruzaban con los míos a ratos, y compartíamos los suspiros que abandonaban nuestros labios, presos de la sensación, ahogando gemidos que se cortaban con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Terminó rendido, tendido en mi cama, a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano a la cual se aferraba como si fuese su más grande tesoro. Me recosté a su lado, sintiendo una liberación tan grande que era imposible de describir, lo tenía todo en nada. –Cuando me preguntaste porque me importaba que tú pudieras escuchar y sentir la naturaleza… y que para que quería que lo vieras… era por esto… porque quería que te quedaras conmigo, porque quería que me vieras a mí… - respondió a una de mis más grandes incógnitas, y le miré extrañado. –Por eso me importaba que fueras más que un humano –

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – cuestioné, pero solo me miró sonriendo, pasando uno de sus dedos por mi frente y retirando un mechón de cabello que cruzaba por mi rostro. Me besó pausadamente, y después se pegó a mí recostándome sobre su pecho.

Nuevamente terminé enredado en sus mentiras, nuevamente me dijo cosas que aseguraba eran únicas de él. Dijo que solamente él era capaz de escuchar latir su corazón, que los demás nos limitábamos a creer en lo que podíamos ver y sentir. Pero aquella noche, con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho y mis manos recorriendo su piel lo oí. Su corazón latía lento, suave, tranquilo, igual que él mío, lleno de calor, de sonidos, de vida, de amor. El Dr. Gero no contaba con eso, con que su inteligencia aprendiera lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que quería hacer y sentir, no contaba con que de unas piezas se hiciera de un corazón y un alma, había querido hacer la máquina de matar más efectiva, era un humano sin defectos, un robot con demasiado corazón. Él era _la máquina perfecta_.

Un cuerpo frío pegado a un corazón caliente.

Fin.

* * *

_PD: Si, mi más grande fantasía era ver a A-17 conociendo a Marron (pero bonito, no como en el GT) por eso incluí esa escena Tío/Sobrina. (Aunque admito que amo su incesto :3)_


End file.
